How Albert Wesker Stole Christmas!
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: Wesker Steals christmas...!
1. Wesker Descovers Christmas

**A/N: Hey Famine here! What's up people?! **

**Here it is, I'm going to write my first story that's not a one-shot! Sorry I couldn't tell you about this earlier but big bro's kind of been busy lately and hasn't been able to update our profile. We are going to keep working on two worlds two evils and Apocalyptic. Anyways, this is going to be a MUSICAL! As in singing, dancing, parodying, the whole thing. If you enjoyed my Drunken Midget and thought Kidnap the Jinchuriki was okay for my first try, then you should enjoy this one. So without further ado, I introduce: How Albert Wesker stole Christmas!**

**Please keep in mind that when a song starts I'm going to write it in script form to avoid any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything the last, I don't know, 10 times, what makes you think I'd own it the 11th time?!**

Albert Wesker was walking home from work. He had had yet another fun day experimenting on the little Burnside boy and was ready to go home and sleep. While he was walking he began to wonder:

"Why am I always the one to do the dirty work?" he pondered. "If only there was some way I could get everyone in the world to do as I say, I would be the one to give the orders."

Wesker grinned at this idea. Oh, how he wished there was someone in that position of power he could take over for. Oh, how he only wished.

He stopped and looked around. "Crap! Where the hell am I?" He muttered. He began to look around at the strange world of color that surrounded him. "What the hell?" The entire place was brightly decorated in reds, greens, whites, yellows, and blues. He pushed his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose for a better look. Was he seeing this for real? Every building on the block was decorated like this. Not a speck of darkness anywhere.

Poor Albert began to have a strange feeling. It started in his stomach, went up to his throat and out his mouth.

Wesker: WHAT'S THIS? WHAT'S THIS? THERE'S COLOR EVERYWHERE. WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker caught several snowflakes in his hand.

Wesker: THERE'S WHITE THINGS IN THE AIR. WHAT'S THIS? OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, I MUST BE DREAMING, WAKE UP, AL, THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker quickly hid in an alley as Sherry and Leon skipped by singing "Deck the halls".

Wesker: WHAT'S THIS? WHAT'S THIS? THERE'S SOMETHING VERY WRONG. WHAT'S THIS? THERE'S PEOPLE SINING SONGS. WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker ducked back into alleyway as Yoko and Alyssa walked by strangely laughing. (A/N: I ran out of ideas for characters) Wesker popped back out to continue his song.

Wesker: THE STREETS ARE LINED WITH MANY PEOPLE LAUGHING. EVERYBODY SEEMS SO HAPPY. HAVE I POSSIBLY GONE DAFFY? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker watched from the roof top as Claire and Rebecca had a snowball fight.

Wesker: THERE'S PEOPLE THROWING SNOW BALLS AND THEY'RE NOT ROLLING HEADS. THEY'RE BUSY BUYING TOYS AND ABSOLUTELY NO ONE'S DEAD. THERE'S FROST IN EVERY WINDOW, OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES. AND IN MY HEART I FEEL A WARMTH THAT'S COMING FROM INSIDE.

Wesker grabbed his stomach and looked ready to throw up. "I don't like this feeling." He groaned. He took a double take at a window and ran towards it.

Wesker: WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker looked in to see Jill and Chris decorating the ceiling.

Wesker: OH MY, WHAT'S THIS? THEY'RE HANGING MISLETOE. THEY KISS? WHY THAT LOOKS SO UNIQUE.

Wesker quickly looked away and ran around to the other side of the building while still singing.

Wesker: INSPIRED! THEY'RE GATHERING 'ROUND AND HEARNG STORIES, ROASTING CHESTNUTS ON A FIRE. WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker stopped and peered through another frosty window.

Wesker: WHAT'S THIS, IN HERE, THEY'VE GOT A LITTLE TREE. HOW QUEER, AND WHO WOULD EVER THINK. AND WHY? THEY'RE COVERING WITH TINY LITTLE THINGS; THEY'VE GOT ELECTRIC LIGHTS ON STRINGS. AND THERE'S A SMILE ON EVERYONE, SO NOW CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG. THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN. THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN. OH, COULD IT BE I GOT MY WISH? WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker quietly opened a window and crawled up into Sherry and Lucia's bedroom. He began to look around and couldn't believe it looked normal.

Wesker: OH MY, WHAT NOW? THE CHILDREN ARE ASLEEP. BUT LOOK, THERE'S NOTHING UNDERNEATH. NO TREVORS. NO HUNTERS HERE TO SCREAM AND SCARE THEM ALL OR ENSNARE THEM ALL. ONLY LITTLE COZY THINGS SECURE INSIDE THEIR DREAM LAND. Yuck. WHAT'S THIS?

Wesker ran around, gaping at all the wondrous new things that surrounded him.

Wesker: THE ZOMBIES ARE ALL MISSING AND THE TYRANTS CAN'T BE FOUND. AND IN THEIR PLACE THERE SEEMS TO BE GOOD FEELING ALL AROUND! INSTEAD OF SCREAMS I SWEAR I CAN HERE MUSIC IN THE AIR. THE SMELL OF CAKES AND PIES ARE ABSOLUTELY EVERYWHERE, gross.

Wesker apparently doesn't like sweets. On the other hand, he was pretty much losing any sanity he had left do to all the jolliness.

Wesker: THE SIGHTS, THE SOUNDS THEY'RE EVERYWHERE AND ALL AROUND. I'VE NEVER FELT SO GOOD BEFORE! THIS EMPTY PLACE INSIDE OF ME IS FILLING UP. I SIMPLY CANNOT GET ENOUGH. AND HOW I WANT IT, OH, I WANT IT, OH; I WANT IT FOR MY OWN. I'VE GOT TO KNOW, I'VE GOT TO KNOW. WHAT IS THIS PLACE THAT I HAVE FOUND? WHAT IS THIS?

Wesker ran into a pole and fell backwards to the ground. He sat up. Rubbing his head, he read the large sign aloud. "Christmas town? Hm." "Ho ho ho!" Wesker spun around to where the laughter was coming from. "Santa!" The children shouted jumping up and down as they waited anxiously in line to meet "the king of Christmas". "He must be the leader" Wesker thought grinning to himself as he stared at the man with the white beard and red coat. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

**A/N: Look out Sandy Claws!**

**Oh, and, uh, please review.** XD


	2. Wesker Steals Christmas

**A/N: Hey. I'm baaaaaack!**

**That's right I've got up the new chapter! Now I was going to make another kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws parody, but no one liked my other one so I came up with this! I hope you guys recognize where this song's from! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Wesker smiled to himself as he waited on line with his colleagues. He looked at Ada, HUNK, and the two he had met at the agency, Excella and Irving. He had convinced them all into helping him take over Christmas. He had paid HUNK, promised Hong Kong to Ada, Excella volunteered, and Irving was dragged into it by Excella.

"Who's up next?" the man dressed in green shouted as the little kid left the chair.

Wesker smirked. He walked up to the chair with jolly old St. Nick sitting in it.

"Ho ho ho! Aren't you kids a little old to be visiting Santa?" the man laughed from his chair.

Wesker looked at Ada to signal her. Ada nodded.

"Mr. Claus," she said in a seductive purr, bending over so she was face to face with Santa. "We are here to inform you that your replacement has arrived to take over for you.

"Replacement?!" he shouted leaping from his chair. "Who on earth is replacing me?!"

"That would be me." Wesker said calmly striding over to Santa. "Now I do believe you're in my spot." He grabbed Santa by the back of his collar and belt. He tossed the poor man into the window of a build a bear.

Billy Coen stood up and tore off his disguise. "That's it I quit!" he shouted storming out in his boxers. His anger didn't last too long. Once he walked out into the middle of the parking lot dressed like that, about 100 screaming fan girls were chasing him.

"Well, now that he's out of the way," Wesker said sitting himself down into the chair. "I think we should get started." They all agreed.

Xxxxxxxxx 10 minutes later Xxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Sherry shouted at Leon and Claire. "I want to go see Santa!"

"Okay, okay!" Claire laughed. "Isn't she cute, Leon?"

"Yeah, she's adorable." Leon said. He leaned closer to Claire. "Just wait until she hits puberty."

Claire glared at him. Leon merely shrugged. They stopped and looked at Sherry who was frozen and staring up at the air.

Leon was a bit concerned. "Sherry, you okay?"

Sherry pointed to what she was looking at. "Santa got an upgrade."

Leon and Claire looked up and nearly fainted at what they saw. Santa's workshop looked more like a medieval fortress. At the top Santa and Mrs. Claus sat. Though they didn't get a good look at the Mrs. Claus, Santa was unmistakable.

"Wesker!" They shouted in unison. Wesker smiled and clapped his hands. The three elves ran in front of Santa and Mrs. Claus. They stared at the entire mall. One was wearing a mask. He picked up a microphone and began to sing.

HUNK: BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN, BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA OR BE CRUSHED. BE CRUSHED, BY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM.

Over the music, the sound of Leon and Claire's jaws hitting the floor could be heard over the entire mall. They spoke in unison, "Oh. My. God." Irving took the microphone from HUNK and began to sing as well.

Irving: BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN, BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA OR BE CRUSHED. BE CRUSHED, BY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM.

Claire, Leon and several other shoppers had their hands over their ears. They knew Wesker was a bad guy, but making Irving sing was just pure evil. Irving handed the microphone to a very angry Excella. She was still upset that she couldn't be Mrs. Claus and be married to her precious Albie.

Excella: BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN, BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA OR BE CRUSHED. BE CRUSHED, BY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM.

The other two gathered around Excella to finish the song.

HUNK/Irving/Excella: BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN, BEFORE THE POWER OF SANTA OR BE CRUSHED. BE CRUSHED, BY HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM.

The entire mall was quiet except for the sound of a single person clapping. That person was Sherry. "Yeah! I like the new Santa!" She shouted hopping up and down.

Leon and Claire looked at each other. They each grabbed one of Sherry's arms and began to drag her from the mall. Leon stopped and looked back at the Mrs. Claus. "Ada?"

Ada realized that Leon had recognized her. She quickly whipped out her hook shot. She aimed for the roof and in a puff of embarrassment, Ada was gone.

"Ada, wait!" Leon shouted. He was about to chase after her when Claire stopped him.

"Leon stop!" She said calmingly. "I know you want to go after your girlfriend," Leon pouted. "But right now we need to go warn my brother about this."

Leon looked back at Wesker who was trying to get away from Excella's loving hugs of doom.

"Yeah," Leon sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Sherry meet Santa? Will Leon find Ada? Will Excella finally get the hug? Will HUNK give Irving singing lessons? Will Claire notice I mentioned Steve in the last chapter? Why am I asking you all these questions when I'm the writer? **

**Find out next chapter.**


	3. Sherry Has a Flashback, Yayz!

**A/N: Yup, I'm back. I'm quick with my updates aren't I?**

**So to anyone who recognized the song from last chapter, good job you all get hugs from me. (Hugs people who knew it was from Invader Zim) To those of you who didn't, you all get hugs from Excella. (Unleashes Excella on people who didn't know it was from Invader Zim) Now, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Resident Evil or I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus. What gave you that idea?**

"Let me get this straight," Chris said leaning back in this chair. "Wesker's stolen Christmas, Ada's Mrs. Claus and has gone missing, HUNK, and two of Wesker's coworkers are elves, Sherry enjoys this new Christmas-"

"And Billy's being attacked by fan girls?!" Rebecca shouted. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry, that was supposed to be in my head. Famine must have screwed up again." Everybody turned back to Chris, Claire, and Leon to avoid listening to anymore of Rebecca's crazy ramblings.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "are you sure you didn't eat any of the food court's mystery meat? That stuff does strange things to your head."

"Chris," Claire said, "I'm sure I didn't eat any of that weird junk that Sephiroth wannabe, Morpheus, cooks. I'm not stupid."

"So, Wesker really stole Christmas, huh?" Chris said. He began to think, rubbing his chin. Then it hit him, "Oh my god! My worst enemy has stolen one of the most beloved holidays in the world!"

"Oh, Chris," Jill said petting Chris' back to calm him down. "We'll be able to fix this. I mean, the guy doesn't even look like Santa."

"Of course he looks like Santa!" Everyone turned to look at Sherry.

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked. "It's not like you've ever met the actual Santa-"

"But I've seen him!" Sherry cut Lucia off. "I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"Really?" Leon was confused.

"Yup, it was a few years ago…"

Xxxxxxxxx a few years ago at the Birkin residence Xxxxxxxxx

Sherry snuck down the stairs to see Santa. Instead, she stumbled across a very drunk Annette and William. William was dressed up like Santa.

Sherry: I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS UNDERNEATH THE MISLETOE LAST NIGHT. SHE DIDN'T SEE ME CREEP DOWN THE STAIRS TO HAVE A PEEP. SHE THOUGHT THAT I WAS LOCKED UP IN MY BEDROOM FAST ASLEEP. THEN I SAW MOMMY TICKLE SANTA CLAUS UNDERNEATH HIS BEARD SO SNOWY WHITE. OH, WHAT A LAUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF DADDY HAD ONLY SEEN MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS LAST NIGHT.

Xxxxxxxxx present Xxxxxxxxx

"Seriously?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah. I really did and I tried to tell my daddy, but he wouldn't believe me!" Sherry replied.

Sherry: THEN I SAW MOMMY TICKLE SANTA CLAUS UNDERNEATH HIS BEARD SO SNOWY WHITE. OH, WHAT A LAUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF DADDY HAD ON LY SEEN MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS LAST NIGHT! OH, WHAT A LAUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF DADDY HAD ON LY SEEN MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS LAST NIGHT!

"Yeah, right!" Alyssa said waving her hand in the air.

"But I did! I really did see mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Sherry protested.

"Would you just be quiet?" Ashley said as she dangled the mistletoe over a very frightened Leon.

"You've got to believe me! You've got to!" Sherry continued to shout.

"Yeah, but we don't." Yoko said patting Sherry on the back. Guess how much Egg nog Yoko's had!

"But-but-" Sherry was on the brink of tears.

"Sherry, it's past your bedtime." Claire said picking up Sherry and running down the hall to her bedroom.

"You too, Lucia." Barry said doing the same to his adopted daughter.

The rest of the group kind of just sat there. Well, except for Leon who was running from the kissy faced Ashley.

"Um, Okay." Jill said turning to everyone. "So, what are we going to do about Albert Claus?"

"Don't worry," Chris said putting an arm around Jill. "We'll think of something."

**A/N: Wow, this was a really short chapter.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Death: Wow Famine two in one day? And on Thanksgiving!?**

**Famine: Awesome, huh?**


	4. Saving Christmas: Take 1

**A/N: Hey! Yet another update!**

**So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or 12 pains of Christmas! Gosh they should write a song called the 12 pains of fanfics: disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers!**

Wesker was walking down the sidewalk searching for "Mrs. Claus". He was still dressed like Santa so, to keep little kids happy, he still called her Mrs. Claus.

"Mrs. Claus!" he called out for her. "Mrs. Claus! Oof! Dammit, Excella get off me!"

Excella had leapt on to Wesker's back. "But if I let go," She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "you'll run away and go after that grumpy Ada."

"That's the point you sadistic psycho bitch!" Wesker growled struggling to get out of Excella's loving hug of doom, but she wouldn't budge.

"Um, guys." HUNK said trying to get everyone's attention.

"What?" Irving asked. He was really enjoying the little show Wesker and Excella were putting on.

"Isn't that Leon over there?" He pointed towards Leon who was walking out of a Christmas tree sale.

"I feel another song coming on." Wesker sighed. And, indeed, there was.

Leon: THE FIRST THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME IS FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE.

Wesker was confused. Was there a bad side to Christmas? He then noticed Chris trying to put up colored lights.

Chris: THE SECOND THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: RIGGING UP THE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Excella turned and noticed Yoko stumbling out of a building.

Yoko: THE THIRD THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: HANGOVERS.

Chris: RIGGING UP THE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Irving saw Carlos with a billion cards in his arms.

Carlos: THE FOURTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: SENDING CHRISTMAS CARDS.

Yoko: HANGOVERS.

Chris: RIGGING UP THE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

HUNK realized Jill was walking out of a store with five shopping bags and staring at her credit card.

Jill: THE FIFTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: SENDING CHRISTMAS CARDS.

Yoko: HANGOVERS.

Chris: RIGGING UP THE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

The Burtons walked by looking very unhappy.

Kathy Burton: THE SIXTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: FACING MY IN-LAWS.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: I HATE THESE CHRISTMAS CARDS!

Yoko: HANGOVERS.

Chris: RIGGING UP THESE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Barry: THE SEVENTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: THE SALVATION ARMY!

Kathy: FACING MY IN-LAWS.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: SENDING CHRISTMAS CARDS.

Yoko: OH, GEEZ.

Chris: I'M TRYING TO RIG UP THESE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Polly Burton: THE EIGHTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: I WANT A TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!

Barry: CHARITIES! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR IN-LAWS?!

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: UH, MAKIN' OUT THESE CARDS!

Yoko: PLEASE GET ME A BEER, HUH?

Chris shouted angrily at Claire.

Chris: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO EXTENSION CORDS?!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Claire left her very angry brother to go look at the ticket that had been placed on her motorcycle.

Claire: THE NINTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: FINDING PARKING SPACES.

Polly: DADDY I WANT SOME CANDY!

Barry: DONATIONS!

Kathy: FACING MY IN-LAWS.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: MAKING OUT THOSE CHRISTMAS CARDS.

Yoko: HANGOVERS.

Chris: NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING?!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Lucia looked unhappily at the back of the box for her new Spy car.

Lucia: THE TENTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED.

Claire: NO PARKING SPACES.

Polly: BUY ME SOMETHING!

Barry: GET A JOB YOU BUM!

Kathy: FACING MY IN-LAWS.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: YO-HO SENDING CHRISTMAS CARDS!

Yoko: OH GEEZE, LOOK AT THIS.

Chris: ONE LIGHT GOES OUT THEY ALL GO OUT!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Rebecca stared blankly at the T.V. in the window of a store.

Rebecca: THE ELEVENTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: STALE T.V. SPECIALS.

Lucia: BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED.

Claire: NO PARKING SPACES.

Polly: MOM I GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

Barry: CHARITIES!

Kathy: SHE'S A WITCH I HATE HER.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: OH, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF THESE PEOPLE!

Yoko: WHO'S GOT THE TOILET PAPER?

Chris: CLAIRE, GET A FLASHLIGHT I BLEW A FUSE!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Ark couldn't remember anything. Now, he was staring at the piece of music but was having a lot of trouble.

Ark: THE TWELFTH THING OF CHRISTMAS THAT'S SUCH A PAIN TO ME: SINGING CHRISTMAS CAROLS.

Rebecca: STALE T.V. SPECIALS.

Lucia: BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED.

Claire: NO PARKING?!

Polly: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Barry: CHARITIES.

Kathy: GOT TO MAKE THEM DINNER.

Jill: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

Carlos: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT SENDING THEM THIS YEAR!

Yoko: SHUT UP YOU.

Chris angrily shoved the lights into Claire's arms.

Chris: FINE! YOU SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!

Leon: AND FINDING A CHRISTMAS TREE!

Wesker and his "elves" walked away very confused. Chris smiled to himself and turned to Claire.

"I think we did a good job!" he said. "There's no way he'll steal something nobody likes."

Wesker got on top of a building and began to shout: "I, Santa Claus, will put all carols on C.D.s, create new specials, make sure batteries are included, make it so there's always a parking spot, give your kids more toys-as usual, keep charities from learning your address and phone numbers, keep your relatives happy, pay off all your debts, send all your Christmas cards, find a cure for hangovers, put up your Christmas lights, and buy you all artificial trees!"

The entire street was in cheers for Santa. All of our heroes' jaws dropped.

"They love him more than ever." Jill pointed out.

"No shit." replied Claire.

"Well," said Chris, "I guess we'll just have to come up with something else.

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. The Calvary

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I'm sorry but there isn't much singing in this chapter. Still hope you enjoy though!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I. Don't. Own. Resident. Evil. Or. Tales. Of. Symphonia. Or. Devil. May. Cry. Or. Kingdom. Hearts. Or. Holly Jolly Christmas. But, we do own ourselves.**

Everybody sat in the room and continued to think. Carlos was the first to speak.

"I give up!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Me, too." Cindy slumped back into her chair.

"But you can't give up!" Chris complained. "We've got to stop Wesker!"

"Face it Chris," Ashley said crossing her arms, "There's no one in the world who can help us."

Chris thought for a second, smiled, thenreplied.

"Maybe not in this world," he said, "but there's always-"

"Chris!" Jill cut him off, "You can't possibly be thinking about getting THEM."

"Oh, but I am." Chris replied smiling evilly, "They're the only ones who can help us."

"No!" Leon shouted jumping on his chair, "Don't you dare bring them here! Besides, we have no idea how to contact them."

"Actually," Rebecca said unsurely, "They did give me these to summon them."

Rebecca whipped out for cards that magically floated in a circle around her. A shining pentagram appeared underneath her. She began to speak.

"I call upon the ones who bring doom and destruction. I summon thee. Come, The Four Horsemen!"

A bright light appeared in the room.

"What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?" Barry asked.

When the light dimmed Famine appeared with her brown hair tied in a ponytail except for two strands that hung down either side of her face. Death was reading a book entitled "Devianart for dummies". War was examining a very nice grenade. Plague was sitting on Famine's shoulders and being scratched behind the ears by Death. They all wore black cloaks similar to those of Organization XII. Famine smiled and, without looking, took the book from Death and threw it at War's head. The two finally realized where they were and began their introduction.

"I'm Death."

"I'm WAR!"

There was a loud explosion outside followed by a shout. "MY SHOP!"

War looked scared and shouted, "Sorry about that, Dante!"

Famine smiled and said, "And I'm cute!"

War and Death glared at Famine and sighed.

"Oh!" Famine remembered the cat on her shoulders. "This is Plague!"

"You mean the cat?" Lucia asked.

Famine stared at her for a moment and then pointed back to the cat.

"Plague." She stated. "I'm the only one who speaks his language so I'll translate for him."

Everyone turned to her brother.

"I don't question it anymore." Death said.

"Well," Chris began, "the reason we brought you here is-"

"We know why you brought us here." Famine said cheerfully swaying back and forth. "You want us to help you stop Wesker."

"Will you do it?" Jill asked.

"Maybe." War said trying to think it over. "What do you think Death?"

"We probably should." Death stated. "But there is a price."

Famine took out two mistletoes, handing one to Death and keeping the other for herself. Leon and Rebecca looked at each other, then to the psychotic siblings, then to each other, then to the psychotic siblings and gulped. Famine ran towards Leon and Death to Rebecca. War took out a microphone and began to sing:

War: OH HO, THE MISTLETOE HUNG WHERE YOU CAN SEE. SOMEBODY WAITS FOR YOU. KISS HER ONCE FOR ME.

War was then hit over the head by a giant wooden mallet.

"Shut up!" Famine said swinging the mallet to rest on her shoulder.

"Where did she…?" Carlos asked.

"Hammer space." Death replied.

"It doesn't matter." Famine said as the mallet disappeared. She held the mistletoe above Leon's head. "You know the deal, Leon."

Leon sighed. "This is why I didn't want you here."

Death smiled. He swept Rebecca off her feet. Holding her a few inches above the ground, he kissed her. Rebecca looked at him for second, her face turned red, and she passed out.

Famine interlocked her fingers around the back of Leon's head and kissed him. Leon just stood there staring blankly at her.

"Leon, you okay?" Death asked. "You're not freaking out, I mean, you just got kissed by FAMINE."

Death got flattened by a wooden mallet.

"So," Chris said, "you guys going to help us or what?"

"Sure!" Famine replied cheerfully. "But first, we need to get somebody." And with that, Famine skipped happily out the door with Plague sleeping in her hood.

Everyone stared at Death and War as they unflattened themselves.

"Is she always like that?" Ark asked.

"She's been like that for the last 15000 years." Death replied.

"And yet, she still scares me to a very deep level." War stated.

Death and War left the room after Famine and Plague. Everyone turned to Chris.

"I hope you know what you've just done." Leon said to Chris as he woke Rebecca up with some smelling salts.

"I know," Chris replied. "But we can all go to therapy later. Right now, we need to save Christmas." And with that everyone followed after The Four Horsemen.

**A/N: I guess I should explain why Dante's shop blew up. Well, whenever War says his name something explodes. This is why he loves explosives.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	6. The Friendly Specter

**A/N: Hey I'm baaaaaack! Did you miss me?**

**The song in this chapter is not a Christmas song or long and next chapter's song will be very short along with the chapters that follow. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, George Lopez, Star Fox, Bleach, or Charles Dickens' a Christmas carol. **

"Um," Yoko said glancing around.

"Meow," Plague replied.

"Yeah," Famine agreed, "What are you so afraid of? It's only a graveyard."

"Only?!" Ashley shouted looking at the graves as she walked by, clutching onto Leon tighter, "Half the people in here died in Raccoon City!"

"Exactly," Death stated.

"What are you guys doing here?" a woman near a grave asked.

"Visiting John again, Ada?" Famine half asked and half teased.

"Ada!" Leon shouted, shaking Ashley off and wrapping his arms around Ada.

"Hello, Leon." Ada said, hugging him back. This annoyed both Ashley and Famine.

Famine sighed and counted, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Those anger management classes were really starting to pay off.

"I found him!" War shouted beckoning everyone over.

"Who?" Jill asked.

The group walked up to the grave. Sherry's eyes filled with tears as she read the engravement allowed, "William Birkin. 1962-1998. Brilliant scientist, beloved husband and father."

"Yup," Famine said happily, "We're paying dear old daddy a visit!"

"Why?" Chris asked, "He was a bad guy and his body's not even here."

"Maybe not his body," Death said, an eerie smile crossing his face, "But something else of his is."

Famine giggled. Death looked over at the tombstone.

"Will"

Nothing happened.

"Wiiilll"

Still nothing.

"… WAKE UP YOU G-VIRUS ADDICT"

What came out nearly gave everyone there a heart attack.

"Okay. Okay!" the ghostly apparition shouted, "I'm up! I'M UP!"

"D-d-daddy?" Sherry stared at her dead father.

"Oh, hey Sherry!" William said happily waving to his daughter. Sherry smiled a bit, went pale as her father, and passed out.

Birkin looked down at his unconscious daughter, "Was it something I said?"

As everyone rushed to Sherry's aid, Death looked at William and said, "Listen, we need your help to get Christmas back from Wesker."

"And why, exactly, should I agree?" William raised an eyebrow. Famine walked over to him and pulled his translucent head toward her so she could whisper the deal in his ear.

William quickly raised his head and turned to her. "R-really?" he asked hopefully.

Famine, Death, War, and Plague all nodded their heads in perfect unison.

"Okay," William said after thinking it over for a moment, "What do I have to do?"

Xxxxxxxxx Wesker Mansion at midnight Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to bed." Wesker announced as he marched up the stairs.

"Maybe I should come with you." Excella said trying to follow him.

"No!" Wesker protested. "There is absolutely no way I'm letting you near my room."

"Please," Excella was persistent, "I've been a very good girl this year."

"No!" Wesker said as he pulled his bedroom door open. Excella tried to follow him in, but he slammed the door in her face and shouted, "Read the sign on the door: No Trespassing!" And with that, Excella went away.

Wesker sighed with relief as he got into his bed. Suddenly, he heard something. It was like metal being dragged across wood and moaning.

"Hello?" Wesker said.

Nothing.

"I knew you'd chicken out Irving!" Wesker shouted believing it was his partner trying to scare him.

"Aaaaaah!" Birkin screamed as he passed through the door.

"Aaaaaah!" Wesker screamed for another reason as he ducked under his covers. He peered out at the figure that floated inches above the floor. "Wh-who are you?"

"In life," William said attempting to be as creepy as possible and succeeding, "I was your co-worker and best friend."

"W-William?" Albert asked coming out from under the comforter. "Why, William, it's been years."

"Over seven." William replied eerily.

"Yes, well," Wesker began, "h-how are you doing?"

"How am I DOING?!" William shouted angrily. "I've been forced to wander the Earth for all eternity! Never to see Annette or Sherry, never to hold them in my arms again. And all because of the terrible things I did in life!"

Wesker looked up fearfully at his ghostly friend. "Apparently not too well," Wesker answered his own question. "William, why have you returned to me this Christmas Eve?"

"I have come to warn you." William replied. "This will be your fate as well. This is the fate of the greedy and wicked."

"Oh, no." Wesker said frightened by the idea. "William, there must be some way to prevent this."

"There is." William told him. "Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts. Expect the first when the bell tolls one, expect the second when the bell tolls two, and expect the third at midnight of the next night." William began to back up towards the door.

"William," Wesker stared horrified as his friend disappeared, "where are you going?"

"My time here is short." William replied. "Remember; expect the first when the bell tolls one." William had already disappeared and the warning was nothing more than an echo in the empty room.

"Okay," William said outside Wesker's house, "I did what you said, now hand it over."

"Alright," War said as he took the paper from Famine, "one ticket to Soul Society."

William reached for his reward, but Death quickly snatched it away. "First, dance for us." Death commanded smiling.

"You're kidding." Birkin stared angrily at Death who just continued to smile. "Fine." William sighed. He began to do flips in the air and sing:

William: BARREL ROLL! DO-DO-DO-DO- DO A BARREL ROLL!

Death tossed William the ticket.

"I'm coming Annette!" He cheered happily as he faded into the air.

"Meow."

"Plague's right!" Famine said looking at her watch. "It's almost one!"

"Well then," Death said turning towards the house, "we'll just have to get him ready then."

Famine and War grinned as they walked after Death.

Xxxxxxxxx Soul Society Xxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaaah!" William shouted as he fell out of the sky and landed painfully on the ground.

"William?" He looked up to see Kyone the thirteenth division.

"Annette?" William asked getting a closer look at her.

"William!"

"Annette!"

The two embraced. After seven years they had been reunited. The two scientists forgot all about the G-virus and remembered why they had gotten married in the first place. They loved each other. So, for the rest of their afterlives, they worked together happily in the thirteenth division.

**A/N: Aaaaw. Isn't that sweet? Almost doesn't make me vomit, but I did anyway.**

**Review please!**


	7. The First of the Spirits

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm trying to update as fast as I can so please don't get mad at me if I don't have the last chapter up by Christmas! **

**You should also know that I'm going to refer to the past Wesker as Albert so try not to get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Charles Dickens' a Christmas Carol, or Anmaniacs.**

Wesker sat on his bed shaking with fright. Had that really just happened? Had his old friend really returned from the dead to warn him of his fate? He looked up at the clock. It was 12:59 and there was no sign of any ghosts. He laughed at himself. He must have just been dreaming.

"That's it," Wesker muttered under his breath, "No more PG67A/W before bed." And with that, he put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Death floated outside Wesker's window and decided to make the mood even creepier by repeating William's warning. "Expect the first ghost," he shouted, "when the bell tolls one!" A crash of thunder lightning, which had been added by War, made the statement all the more terrifying. Wesker shot up in his bed and turned to the chiming clock. 1:00 A.M. Uh oh! Wesker's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other.

"Hello." Wesker leapt from the bed at this strange greeting. He turned and stared at a man with lightly dark skin. Wesker guessed the man was from Brazil.

"A-are you the ghost who has come to help me?" Wesker asked. How long were random people going to keep popping up in his bedroom?

"Yup!" the man replied smiling. He pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm Carlos Ol- I mean…" Wesker knew that another song was coming up.

Carlos: I'M THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST AND ALL THE FOLKS THAT YOU'VE HARRASSED HAVE FINALLY SENT ME HERE AT LAST. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW THAT IT'S MOVIE TIME RELAX AND SEE AS WE CLIMB UP YOUR FAMILY TREE AND LOOK AT HOW YOU USED TO BE MANY YEARS AGO!

Wesker spun around at the new scenery. "What is this?" he asked.

Carlos smiled. "You should be able to answer that yourself." He pointed towards a boy about seventeen years old with slicked back blonde hair and a broken pair of red sunglasses. A blonde haired girl a few years younger walked up with a present behind her back.

"Um," she said.

"What?" young Albert asked, "What is it?"

"Well, uh," the girl stuttered, "here." She handed the present to him. Albert opened the present and took out something that Wesker could recognize anywhere.

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses as he remembered this day and spoke in perfect unison with young Albert, "A new pair of sunglasses."

"Um, yeah," the girl blushed a bright crimson, "I noticed yours were getting old, so I got these for you."

"Thanks, Annette!" Albert said tearing off the worn out sunglasses to reveal sapphire blue eyes that happily stared down at the new, cooler sunglasses. He tried them on. It was a perfect fit.

"So," young Annette said rocking back and forth, "What'd you get me?"

Albert stared at her confused. "Why would I need to give you a present?" He asked. Albert didn't understand what was so special about today, December 24.

Annette face went even redder for another reason. She slapped Albert, turned, and walked away.

Albert collected himself. "Just lost my only chance." He sighed looking longingly after Annette.

Carlos couldn't believe what he was seeing! He turned towards the ever reddening Wesker who quickly turned away. "You were in love with Annette?!" Carlos half laughed.

"Shut up." Wesker pouted. "Just, go on to some other time."

"Okay." Carlos said trying not to burst out in tears of laughter. He snapped his fingers and the high school transformed into a lab where an older Annette sat working and drinking coffee. An older Albert walked up holding a badly wrapped bundle of wrapping paper behind his back.

"Um," he began, "Annette?"

"Yes?" Annette said not looking up from her work.

"I, uh, got you this." Albert said unsurely handing the bundle to Annette.

Annette opened the present and looked inside. Wesker really didn't want to relive this embarrassing moment.

"A rag doll?" Annette took out the small hand-woven dress. She noticed the blue button eyes and yellow yarn hair. It looked a bit like her.

"Y-yeah." Albert said twiddling his fingers. "I-I remembered how you liked to collect them."

"Yes," Annette nodded, "I remember too. But I am a little old to be playing with dolls." She stuffed the gift into her pocket and went back to work.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Albert asked.

"Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn, Albert." She stated not even looking up at him.

"Oh, come on." Albert leaned forward and accidentally spilled Annette's decaffe.

"You idiot!" Annette screeched standing up. "You spilled coffee all over the T-virus!"

William quickly ran over to the table and studied the new substance. He held up in the air and cheered, "I shall call it the G-virus!"

"Oh, honey, you're brilliant!" Annette praised as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What am I?" Albert muttered under his breath, "Chopped Hunter?"

"Annette," William said as put down the G-virus. He got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

In response to this, Albert walked over to the wall and started banging his head against it.

"Oh, William!" Annette said with tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you!"

The two embraced. William lifted Annette off the ground and carried her from the room. Albert was left all alone.

"Make it go away." Wesker groaned.

"Wesker," Carlos said in disbelief, "are you feeling sad or embarrassed or disappointed or angry or-"

Wesker let out a loud yell and charged at Carlos shouting, "Haunt me no longer!" Carlos smirked and pulled out his M4A1 carbine. He aimed it at Wesker's head and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Uh, oh. What's next for our poor villain? That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Review please!**


	8. The Second of the Spirits

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Trying to upload as fast as I can so, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Charles Dickens' a Christmas Carol, or Anamaniacs.**

Wesker's eyes as sprang open and he jumped out of his bed. He rubbed his forehead. No, there was no bullet wound. He seemed to be fine.

Death looked at his watch and yelled, "Expect the second ghost, when the bell tolls two!" Cue thunder and lightning.

The clock stroke 2:00 A.M. and began to chime. There was a knock on the door. Wesker went to get it. He opened only a bit to peer out. He looked down and noticed a rather large present. Wesker opened the door completely. He looked from one side of the hall to the other, but there was no sign of anyone. He took the present and carried it inside locking the door behind him.

He looked at the tag that hung from the package. "To: Albert Wesker. Don't open until 2:00 A.M." Was this some kind of joke?

"Probably another fruit cake." Wesker muttered as he opened the present.

"Who you calling a fruit cake?!" shouted a blonde haired girl who suddenly sprung from the package nearly giving Wesker a heart attack. The girl had short blonde hair. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt, a green miniskirt, and a red sweater tied around her neck. Altogether, she wasn't exactly dressed properly for the current season of winter.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present." she said sweetly. She pointed down at the present she was standing in, "It's a pun. Get it?"

Wesker groaned as the girl jumped from the box. He was so sick of hearing songs right now.

Ashley: ALBERT WESKER, YOU MEAN OLD MAN. CAUSING PAIN WHERE EVER YOU CAN. IT'S ALL ABOUT TO HIT THE PAN. YOU'RE WORSE THAN NERO. YOU'RE GUILTY IN THE FIRST DEGREE OF CAUSING PAIN AND MISERY. AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE SO HANG ON HEAR WE GO!

Ashley grabbed hold of Wesker's wrist and jumped out the window. Wesker looked around at where they had landed.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked looking at the unfamiliar house.

"To see some old friends." She replied cheerfully.

"But I don't know anyone who lives here." he pointed out.

"Oh, but they know you." She assured him.

Ashley dragged him into what looked like a Christmas party. People were laughing and dancing and singing Christmas carols. He noted the unusual amount of eggnog that Yoko was consuming, and that Alyssa seemed to have spiked it. Jill and Chris were flirting under the mistletoe. All and all, it seemed to be a pretty nice party.

"Why are you showing me this?" Wesker asked. "I hate everyone here. Seeing them so happy only makes me want to steal Christmas even more."

"Are you sure you hate everyone here?" Ashley asked turning towards Sherry. She sat next to Lucia, Polly, and Moira. She looked at a doll she was holding. She turned over and over, occasionally wiping the blue button eyes and brushing the yellow yarn hair with her fingers.

Wesker stared at the doll. "But that's-!" he exclaimed.

"Look!" Polly shouted pointing out the window. "A shooting star." All four girls stared out the window.

"Make a wish." Moira said. There was a moment of silence as the four girls made their wishes.

"So," Polly broke the silence. "What did you wish for? I wished for a new Barbie."

"I wished for world peace." Moira told her sister.

"Wait!" Polly shouted. "I want to change my wish to that too!"

"Too late!" her sister told her. "You can't change it! Lucia what did you wish for?"

Lucia stared out the window longingly. "I wish I could meet my real family." The three girls all turned to Sherry.

Sherry stared at the doll with a faraway look in her eyes. "I wished uncle Albert were here." The three other girls stared at Sherry, stunned by the comment.

Ashley turned to Wesker and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Wesker shouted. "What was that for?"

"I can't believe you won't even talk to the daughter of your best friend!" Ashley exclaimed. "She was William and Annette's daughter!"

"Don't remind me." Wesker mumbled.

The clock began to chime 12:00 A.M.

"Uh oh." Ashley said. "I need to go, but I do have one last warning for you."

From behind her two children emerged. A boy and a girl.

"Are they yours?" Wesker asked looking down at them.

"No." Ashley replied. "They are man's. The boy is ignorance-"

"Actually," the boy's British accent interrupted. "My name is Lott Klein, and that's my sister Lily."

"Shut up." Ashley silenced Lott. "And the girl is want."

"Please help my brother!" Lily pleaded. "He is an idiot."

Wesker watched as the two siblings started yelling at each other. He looked up at Ashley. "You people are mad." He commented.

Lott looked up hopefully at Ashley. "Fine." she sighed.

Lott turned to Wesker. "Madness?" he took out his baseball bat. "THIS IS CHRISTMAS!" He leapt at Wesker and swung his bat at Wesker's head.

**A/N: Who's the ghost of Christmas future? Find out next time!**

**Review please!**


	9. How Chris Redfield Saved Christmas

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again! I also wanted to say that I don't own 300. I forgot to say that last chapter, but now no one can sue me, ha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Charles Dickens' a Christmas Carol, Looney Toons, Bohemian rhapsody, Scooby Doo or Anamaniacs.**

Wesker looked around his bedroom. Well, that was just great. He looked at the clock which read 12:00. His door swung open.

"Aaaaaah!" Wesker hopped back on his bed and threw the pillow over his head.

"I'm sorry." Ada said as she stared at the once evil man who was now shaking under the covers. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I should inform you that I've returned for the time being."

Wesker's head popped out from under the covers. "Ada," he began leaping from the bed and running over to her, "I just saw a little girl wish on a star, and I felt… something."

"You mean you're ready to give up your evil ways and return Christmas to the people of the world?" Ada asked hoping that maybe they wouldn't have to do the last part of their plan.

"I said 'something'." Wesker repeated. "Not sanity."

"All right then," Ada said walking through the door, "have a good night."

As she shut the door, the room fell silent once again. Wesker turned toward the clock. It was only a few seconds to 12:01. Where was that last ghost?

Once again, Death shouted William's warning, "Expect the third on midnight of the next night!" Thunder bolts and lightning really are frightening.

Wesker felt a cold breeze blow through his room. He turned to see a hooded figure holding a scythe. Wesker felt a chill run up his spine as the spirit reached out a bony hand. He turned and ran for the door pulling on the knob. Locked. Wesker was trapped.

He turned back to the figure. It grew closer with every breath Wesker took. The ghost of Christmas yet to come. It was the one Wesker feared most of all.

The spirit reached its bony fingers toward his hood. He pulled it back to reveal the face of…

CHRIS REDFIELD!!!!!!

Wesker was, of course, too terrified to recognize the face of his nemesis. Chris just smiled and introduced himself. "Hello. I'll be your ghost of Christmas future this evening."

Chris tore off his cloak to reveal a suit. He reached out his now fleshy hand to catch a top hat that Famine had thrown to him. Death opened the window and tossed a microphone to Chris. "Take it away, Redfield!" he told Chris.

Chris caught the microphone and looked happily and the dumbfounded Wesker. The bedroom faded away and a spotlight shone on Chris.

Chris: RELAX, CHILL OUT FORGET ABOUT YOUR CARES.

Chris put his arm on Wesker's shoulder. "This is a man who knows what he wants. He also a man nobody wants."

Chris: COME ON IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO CLIMB THIS STAIRS. SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU CAN DO.

Wesker: This is stupid!

Chris: THE FUTURE'S WAITING FOR YOU.

Wesker: Leave me alone!

Chris: COME ON 'CUZ YOU'VE GOT LOTS TO SEE BEFORE WE'RE THROUGH!

Wesker stared at the side of the steps that kept magically appearing. Standing on the edge of each one was one of the girls dancing. All of them were there: Jill, Claire, Rebecca, Ada, Cindy, Yoko, Alyssa, Kathy, Angela, Hunnigan, and… Lisa Trevor? Indeed, a human form of Lisa Trevor stood dancing on one of the steps. How In the world did that happen? Famine stood off in the shadows giggling to herself. She just loved confusing Wesker.

Girls: HE'S A DREAM. HEAR US SCREAM HIS NAME, WESKER! HAD NO FUN? WELL, HE'S THE ONE TO BLAME.

Chris ran over to Jill and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hello nurse! Hey, how about you come to my house and I'll show you my stamp collection."

"But Chris," Jill said, "you don't have a stamp collection."

"Fine," Chris admitted, "you can open my fan mail though."

The girls all moved closer Wesker.

Girls: THERE'S NOTHING HE CAN'T DO.

Chris: Jill's crazy about me!

Girls: HE'S HANDSOME, YES IT'S TRUE.

Chris and Girls: COME ON 'CUZ YOU'VE GOT LOT'S TO SEE BEFORE WE'RE…

Chris brought Wesker to the top of the stairs. Wesker was trying to regain his balance as he teetered on the edge of the stairs that led to nowhere.

"You know what I like about you Wesker?" Chris asked smiling at the flailing Wesker. He pushed him over the edge and told him, "Absolutely nothing."

All: THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wesker screamed until he landed in a nice warm house. Chris popped up next to him.

"Where are we?" Wesker asked looking around the nice, warm little cabin.

"Why don't you look over there?" Chris said pointing to a table near the fire.

An older version of Claire, probably in her mid 30's, sat at the table staring angrily at a file. Letting out a shout of rage she threw the papers at Wesker's direction. Wesker looked down at the title of one of them: "The Burnside Project".

"I'll never find him." She said burying her face in her hands. "He died a few months ago. And he was the only one who knew Steve's exact location. But I do have to admit: I'm glad the bastard's dead."

"Wait a minute," Wesker said thinking about Claire's words, "there are only a few people who know where Steve is, and one of them is-"

"Maybe," Chris interrupted him, "I should show you someone else."

The cabin transformed into an eerie graveyard. Leon, Barry, Lucia and Sherry all stood in front of a tombstone.

"He's really dead." Sherry stated looking at the name.

"It's about time, right?" Leon looked down at the grave with a disgusted look on his face. "To think, after eleven years he finally decided to blow up."(A/N: He blew up three times!)

"Yeah," Barry added, "I thought he might actually have reached his goal to take over the world. Well girls, let's get going."

Sherry didn't move. "If you don't mind," she squeaked, "I'd like to stay a little longer."

Leon looked at her confused and worried. "Fine." He sighed as turned and walked away with Barry and Lucia.

Sherry turned to make sure they were gone. Then, she reached into her bag and pulled out the ragdoll. It was old and worn out, but its eyes still shone a sapphire blue.

"Mommy told me you made this for her." Sherry said kneeling and placing the doll next to the tombstone. "You know, everyone else used to talk about how mean you were and how they hated you, but I never hated you. I knew you were just lonely. So, whether you're looking down at me from up there, or staring up at me from down there, I want you to know I've always cared about you, Uncle Albert. " Sherry turned and left after the others.

Wesker felt a lump form in his throat. "No," he choked up, "no spirit. You can't possibly mean that the dead man that the world is glad to be rid of is-"

Chris smirked and pointed to the name on the grave: Albert Wesker 1960-2009.

"Oh no. Please, there must be some way to prevent this from happening." Wesker got on his knees and continued to plead. "Please, I'll do anything. I'll build an orphanage, I'll donate to charity, I'll recycle!"

Chris smiled as the grave opened behind the pathetic man. He lifted his foot so that the bottom of his shoe was in Wesker's face. "Good." was all Chris said before kicking Wesker in the face sending him down the open grave.

**A/N: Will this experience really change Wesker? Only I know.**

**Review please!**


	10. God Bless us!

**A/N: Yes, It's the last chapter! Yahoo! I'm finally done with my first fan fiction with more than one chapter! I've got to admit, I'm a bit sad it's over. Anyway, here's the final chapter. Also, there are two people who wind up under the mistletoe together in this chapter. I did this for a friend because she loves this pairing. I'm not personally fond of this couple, but I hope she enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Charles Dickens' a Christmas Carol, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Haunted Mansion Holiday in Disney World, or We wish you a merry Christmas.**

Claire paced back and forth worriedly in the room. It was completely ready for the Christmas party they were supposed to be having, but Claire was too nervous to act happy. She had suddenly had an epiphany when she heard what Wesker said in the last chapter. Also, in the first chapter the author had mentioned him. If this plan didn't work she'd never find Steve.

"Claire," Chris tried to grab his sister but she walked right past his stretched out arms, "will you calm down?"

"CALM DOWN?!" Claire turned angrily to her brother. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW STEVE'S ALIVE AND MIGHT HAVE PUT THROUGH SOME STRANGE MUTATIONS BY NOW?!" Claire turned and continued to pace.

Chris sighed and turned to Jill. "Do you have any way of calming her down?"

Jill looked from the nervous Claire, to the panicking Leon being chased around by Ashley, and the mistletoe. Then she had an idea. She walked past Chris and towards the mistletoe. She took it and hung it above Claire's head, as she always walked over that same spot. She then walked over to Leon. She lightly turned him around so he was running straight for Claire. Claire turned and noticed Leon… just before being knocked to the ground by him.

"Leon!" She screamed looking up at his flushing face. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Running from Ashley." He replied. He looked up and quickly turned back to Claire. "Please tell me that's moss on the ceiling."

"Leon," she said looking at the ceiling, "that's a mistletoe."

Leon got off of her, finally. She sat up and looked at his beat red face. She sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ada turned angrily to Famine as she wrote this. "What?!" Ada exclaimed. "I thought you hated that pairing!"

"I do." Famine assured her. "But you really need to learn how to read author's notes."

Ada growled at Famine. She was over reacting more than Ashley. Famine sighed and turned back to her keyboard. Then Ada walked over to Leon, picked him up off the ground, stepped under the mistletoe, and kissed him.

"When is he going be here?" War asked turning to Famine.

"Soon" she replied turning back to the keyboard.

The door suddenly burst open letting in a cold breeze. In popped Wesker, followed by Excella, Irving, and HUNK.

"So this is where you've been, Ada." He commented happily patting Leon on the back. "Nice rookie, nice." Leon and Ada both stared at Wesker with a mixed look of horror, confusion, worry, disgust, and … joy.

"Uncle Albert!" Sherry shouted. She ran towards the new Wesker. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Yeah," Wesker said returning Sherry's hug, "I'm here now."

Sherry wiped away a few tears of joy with her sleeve. She reached into her bag and handed a neatly wrapped present to Wesker, "Here."

Wesker carefully unwrapped his first present. He felt tears come up into his eyes, but he hid them very well under his sunglasses. He picked up the ragdoll. It was just the way he remembered it. Golden yarn hair, sapphire button eyes, snow white dress, navy blue slippers…

"I know you'd like to have it back," Sherry said turning from side to side.

"You know," Wesker said looking at Sherry, "you look exactly like your mother." Sherry smiled happily and hugged Wesker again.

"Famine," Death turned to his sister who had put down her keyboard. "Sherry's acting, right?"

Famine smiled. "I stopped controlling them after Wesker greeted Ada."

Death's jaw dropped to the floor with aloud 'thud'. He turned and stared back at Wesker and Sherry, then turned back to his sister who was coolly sipping her hot chocolate, then back to Sherry and Wesker.

War smiled and said, "And Wesker's small heart grew three sizes that day."

"Meow" Plague agreed.

Wesker and his colleagues began to hand out presents to everyone. They all smiled happily after receiving the things they always wanted. Jill got a new lock pick, Chris got a cooler looking knife, Barry got a sandwich, Polly hugged her new Barbie…

"Hey," Rebecca groaned looking around, "where's my present?"

Wesker put his hand in the air and began to count down from five. Billy ran through the door slamming it behind him. He was filthy and covered in scratches and still in his under shirt and boxers. He hadn't been able to get changed since he had been running from fan girls since chapter two.

"Billy!" Rebecca squealed throwing her arms around him.

"R-Rebecca?" Billy wrapped his arm around her.

"I missed you!" Rebecca cried.

"I missed you too!" Billy replied squeezing her tighter.

Death groaned. He picked up his cup and moved to where Alyssa was giving Yoko another drink.

"Nog me." Death said reaching out his cup which was soon filled with the spiked festive drink.

Claire grabbed Wesker by his collar.

"Okay, listen up!" she shook him violently. "Where is Steve?!"

"Bring him in." Wesker turned to Hunk. HUNK walked out the door and returned with a bit older version of Steve Burnside.

"Claire." Steve sighed looking happily at the love of his life.

"Steve!" Claire shouted puting Wesker down. She paused for a moment. "What happened to your voice?"

Steve smiled happily. He was glad that she had noticed his deeper voice. "Darkside Chronicles."

"Oh," Claire replied. "Steve!" She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around hers. It was so romantic, like something out of a fairy tale.

Famine returned to typing to give a warm Christmas farewell to all you readers.

"Thank you for reading!" Jill said turning to you guys.

"We enjoyed all of your reviews!" added Leon.

"We're sad to go!" Polly said.

"But we'll be back soon!" Steve and Billy said hoping they'd get more time in the next fic.

"So Famine can torture us more." Excella pouted still mad she couldn't have some alone time with her dear Albie.

"So until next time…" Ark started.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted.

All: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lucia smiled, "And God bless us, everyone!"

"Yes," Wesker agreed, "May God- wait a minute. God?"

Xxxxxxxxx 4 years later in the only active volcano in all of Africa Xxxxxxxxx

"Take this you son of a bitch!"

The two rockets went down the length of his arm. Just before impact, he muttered his last words: "It was worth it."

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

**A/N: Well, that's it. We really hope you enjoyed! So until next time, remember:** **Armageddon is only a mouse click away.**

**We wish you a scary Christmas and a haunted New Year.**


End file.
